Lajang
by MY Yeon
Summary: "psst, bagaimana hyung?" / "ranjau sudah berhasil kupasang, target?" / "sudah kuhubungi" / BTS Bangtan Boys / p.s : akan jadi kumpulan drabble jika banyak yang mendukung
1. Chapter 1

**Lajang © MY Yeon**

"psst, bagaimana hyung?"

"ranjau sudah berhasil kupasang, target?"

"sudah kuhubungi"

Bisik-bisik tetangga itu mengudara, menimbulkan suara yang hanya bisa didengar pada radius kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter. Kedua maknae line yang tak lain adalah Jungkook beserta Taehyung tengah bersembunyi di kolong ranjang. Menunggu hasil dari sesuatu yang telah mereka rencanakan secara matang.

Brakkk boomm

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa dan tertutup dengan keras seketika membuat mereka berdua yang berada dalam kolong ranjang menahan nafas.

Ada yang datang ke kamar.

"ahh hyung! Mmhh"

Tapi sepertinya, bukan target mereka.

Taehyung mengintip, menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit demi melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Taehyung tahu suara siapa yang baru saja ia dengar, tapi ia perlu tahu siapa yang datang bersamanya.

Gulp. Taehyung meneguk ludahnya lantas melirik ke arah Jungkook.

Mati sudah.

Fakta baru, dan keduanya tahu di saat yang.. Uh Taehyung benci, ia pun yakin Jungkook akan merasa benci dengan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Bibir Jungkook bergerak tanpa suara. Taehyung memperhatikan tanpa berkedip kemudian berkesimpulan jika Jungkook berkata 'siapa?'

Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan menggerakkan tangannya membuat gerakan memotong leher.

Mati.

Jungkook mematung. Maniknya perlahan melirik ke arah pintu kamar. Terlihat dua pasang kaki di sana. Keduanya sama kondisinya, dengan celana yang melorot hingga menutupi sandal yang mereka pakai. Sedetik kemudian sepasang kaki yang lain mengambang, dan tak lama terdengar desah nafas berat yang bersahutan.

Satu..

Dua..

Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook, keduanya kompak menghitung dalam hati. Hingga pada hitungan ketiga ketika sang pemilik kaki mengambang telah di lempar ke arah ranjang,

Ketika itu pula terdengar tangis melengking seorang bayi baru lahir.

"hyaaaaa" suara cempreng yang baru saja berteriak, milik Jimin.

"JUNGKOOK TAEHYUNG! KUBUNUH KAU!"

glodakk brakk dukk aww aaaa

Suara berisik menjadi pengiring ancaman sang malaikat pencabut nyawa, Min Yoongi. Kedua calon korban berusaha keras keluar dari kolong ranjang secepatnya lantas terbirit keluar kamar sebelum raga mereka terpisah dari nyawa.

Rencana, sepenuhnya tak tepat sasaran.

(rencana awal : menjebak Hoseok yang penakut dengan menaruh boneka bayi dibalik selimutnya yang dapat menangis jika tertindih di ranjangnya yang terletak di dekat pintu kamar.)

Oke, rencana memang tak tepat sasaran, tapi tidak gagal.

Ulang, tidak gagal.

Sebentar, mari kita cek.

Seokjin, dengan Namjoon. Hoseok, baru saja kedapatan berkencan dengan member agensi sebelah. Dan Jimin, teman seperjuangan Taehyung, menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi?

Apa-apaan?! Kenapa hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang melajang?!

Oke, fix. Sepertinya Taehyung beserta Jungkook harus memikirkan rencana baru untuk mengerjai kelima hyungnya.

Tak perduli ia akan berakhir di mana. Entah rumah sakit, ataupun rumah abu. Setidaknya mereka bukan hanya dua ujung obat nyamuk yang memutari rumah sendiri hanya untuk menatapi mereka-mereka yang tengah bermesraan.

Yang terpenting, hanya dengan cara seperti ini mereka masih di anggap ada.

Oh, ataukah ada cara lain?

.

,

.

,

.

,

.

END

ini end sungguhan loh yah XD

hanya hasil insomnia saya akhir-akhir ini :3

review tetap dibutuhkan (!)

terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ^^

btw, ini ngepost di sela-sela ngerjain tugas, jadi..

cling /ilang


	2. Chapter 2

**"CHOICE"**

 **by : MY Yeon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Taehyung tidak mengerti, dan Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyangka jika malam ini Jungkook mendatanginya dengan dua benda di tangannya. Setangkai bunga mawar dan sebilah pisau. Dan dia menyuruh Taehyung untuk memilih.

Mana yang harus Taehyung ambil?

Taehyung bingung.

Apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan jika Taehyung memilih salah satunya?

Jungkook pendiam. Dan Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengannya terkecuali malam ini.

Bagaimana Taehyung tahu apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan padanya?

Jika Taehyung memilih pisau, ia takut Jungkook menusuknya. Mengulitinya. Siapa tahu jika ternyata Jungkook adalah seorang psikopat?

Namun jika Taehyung memilih mawar, bukan tidak mungkin jika Jungkook hanya menginginkan sebelah jemarinya terbebas lantas menggunakannya untuk menahan Taehyung. Dan berakhir menusuknya dengan pisau yang masih berada di genggamannya. Sekali lagi,

Mana yang harus Taehyung pilih?

Memahami ketakutan Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum. Kemudian ia menjelaskan,

"Pisau memang tajam, tetapi dia mempunyai dua sisi, dan salah satunya tidak akan menyakitimu. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, mawar berduri, tetapi aku sudah membersihkannya sebelum kemari, lihatlah." Jungkook menunjukkan tangkai mawarnya yang memang bersih.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng, imut sekali. Jungkook hampir saja kelepasan melahapnya.

"Dua duanya adalah simbol diriku. Mungkin salah satu sisi dariku bisa saja menyakitimu, tetapi aku akan berusaha menyingkirkan hal-hal kecil yang berpotensi untuk itu."

Taehyung tidak begitu mengerti penjelasannya, dan Jungkook terlihat menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tapi aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Kau suka mawar merah bukan? Ambillah, dan jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

.

.

.

no comment :v ini adalah caraku menebar sampah di line, wkwks

ketika member grup beyeon fanfiction di sana tengah memulai dramanya (?)

mereka gesrek memang, tapi ga lebih gesrek dariku hahahahah

jadi ketimbang mencampuri urusan rumah tangga mereka, aku lebih memilih mengetik ini dan mengirimkannya beruntun waha

namanya juga sepam kan ya hihi jadi memang ditulis spontan, sayang dibuang, harap maklum :3

sekian, terima kasih ^^

tertanda, MY Yeon


End file.
